<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сюрприз by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422184">Сюрприз</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020'>WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сиреневый дым [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Влюбленные сердца всегда хотят радовать и удивлять друг друга.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сиреневый дым [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сюрприз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Часть 5 цикла «Сиреневый дым». АУ финала «Трилогии Трауна».<br/><a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B8">Айсарии</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Однажды вечером, спустя несколько недель после покушения на свою жизнь, Пеллеон обнаружил у дверей своей каюты мышиного дроида, который явно дожидался его появления. </p>
<p>— Ну что там у тебя? — устало спросил он.</p>
<p>Дроид издал короткую трель.</p>
<p>— Подарок? Какой еще подарок?</p>
<p>Не успела дверь полностью отъехать в сторону, как дроид юркнул в каюту и устремился к рабочему столу капитана. Гилад слишком устал, чтобы ловить его и препираться с ним. Подарок так подарок. Может, старший инженер наконец-то вспомнил, как Пеллеон прикрыл его перед Трауном, и прислал бутылку, как обещал?</p>
<p>Капитан сел на диван, поднял подъехавшего к нему дроида и открыл дверцу. Внутри лежала коробочка, завернутая в темно-синюю бумагу и перетянутая лентой цвета дюрастали. Под аккуратно завязанный бант был подсунут бумажный прямоугольник, на котором рука Трауна вывела: «Поздравляю с годовщиной.» — именно так, с точкой в конце предложения. Гилад растерялся. Какая годовщина? На всякий случай он сверился с ежедневником. До Дня Империи оставалось еще два месяца, годовщина возвращения Трауна, напротив, давно прошла. Теряясь в догадках, Пеллеон осторожно распаковал подарок.</p>
<p>В коробочке лежала миниатюрная фигурка гуаламы из молочно-белого камня. Изящное животное застыло в прыжке, кристаллические вкрапления на его теле сияли даже при слабом освещении. Хотя Пеллеон был равно далек от любви к блестящим побрякушкам и к произведениям искусства, он невольно залюбовался фигуркой. Презент нес на себе яркий отпечаток личности дарителя. Капитан не только не смог бы позволить себе такую изысканную вещь, но ему бы в голову не пришло тратить деньги и время на ее покупку. Гиладу не нравились неразрешимые загадки. Он водрузил гуаламу на стол, чтобы ее было хорошо видно, и решил на следующий же день поблагодарить Трауна за подарок. А заодно узнать, что это значит.</p>
<p>Как ни странно, гранд-адмирал отнесся к благодарности весьма прохладно. Он просматривал какие-то — очевидно, крайне важные — файлы на падде и практически не поднимал взгляд на капитана. Гилад решил, что ему до сих пор неловко из-за вынужденного любовного признания, и поспешил ретироваться. Но перед тем как уйти, он не мог не задать волновавший его вопрос:</p>
<p>— Где вы достали такую красоту? </p>
<p>Ответ его обескуражил.</p>
<p>— Когда я понял, что мои чувства к вам серьезны, то взял за правило во время высадок на планеты выбирать предметы, которые могут вам понравиться или пригодиться. Подарки на будущее, так сказать, — будничным тоном объяснил Траун.</p>
<p>Хотя об этом не было сказано ни слова, нетрудно было догадаться, что он озаботился также вопросами упаковки. </p>
<p>Траун дал понять, что ответных подарков не требуется, хотя они и не будут отвергнуты.</p>
<p>С тех пор мышиный дроид отмечал своим появлением очередной месяц вялотекущего романа между гранд-адмиралом и капитаном. И каждый раз Пеллеон чувствовал себя неблагодарной сволочью, ведь ответить ему было нечем. Дарить какую-то мелочь — несолидно, особенно когда получаешь дорогие предметы, выбранные заранее и с душой. А чтобы заказать соответствующий случаю презент, нужно знать время и координаты точки доставки, что, с учетом секретности, представляло определенную трудность.</p>
<p>Как многие люди его возраста и опыта, Гилад полагал, что мужчину нельзя любить так же, как женщину. В однополых отношениях с партнером делят страсть и удовольствие, но романтику, нежность, заботу, словно редкий исчерпаемый ресурс, следует прибегать для дам. Тем удивительнее для него было со временем обнаружить в себе чувства к Трауну, которого ему хотелось… хотя бы не разочаровать, а в идеале — порадовать. С мыслями об этом Гилад бродил по своей каюте, чувствуя ход времени и неизбежное приближение <i>настоящей</i> годовщины их романа. Это с трудом укладывалось у него в голове. Прошел целый год с битвы при Билбринджи, которая чуть не кончилась трагедией. За это время они достигли многого: узы приятельства переросли в канаты дружбы, а затем и в прочные мосты доверия; Траун перестал дичиться, позволял притрагиваться к себе и с плохо скрываемым энтузиазмом прикасался к Пеллеону; не так давно они начали проводить почти все свободное время за поцелуями и иногда даже позволяли себе «шалости». Насколько вообще это слово применимо к двум мужчинам, зажимающим друг друга в укромных уголках огромного звездного разрушителя. В скобках следовало бы упомянуть еще несколько взятых под контроль секторов, перебитых путей снабжения повстанцев и штурм Корусанта. Локальные бои на планете еще велись, но основное сопротивление было сломлено. </p>
<p>Весь год поток маленьких презентов для Пеллеона не пересыхал, а увенчался и вовсе бесценным подарком. В задумчивости Гилад погладил новенькую ранговую пластину у себя на груди. Он покинул Корусант лейтенантом, а вернулся коммодором. <i>Коммодор Пеллеон. </i> Словосочетание ласкало слух и грело сердце. Гилад не гнался за чинами и званиями, но было приятно получить давно заслуженное повышение.</p>
<p>Что вновь возвращало его к мысли о подарке. Самым очевидным выбором было, конечно, произведение искусства. Однако Пеллеон уже давно понял, что их с Трауном вкусы в этой области слишком несхожи, чтобы он мог сам выбрать творение, достойное гранд-адмирала. Взгляд Гилада упал на картину, подарок его возлюбленного на день рождения. На ней было все, что так нравилось юбиляру: морской простор, сверкающие волны, горы вдалеке, буйная растительность и маленький домик на переднем плане. Пеллеон пришел от нее в восторг, лицо же Трауна выражало слабое сожаление о простоватом вкусе близкого человека. </p>
<p>Памятуя об этом случае, Гилад запустил поиск произведений искусства, о которых гранд-адмирал отзывался с восхищением. Ввиду их огромного количества бортовой компьютер пыхтел и гудел, проверяя базы данных. Наконец, мучительное ожидание завершилось. </p>
<p>Некоторые из отмеченных Трауном картин, скульптур и инсталляций надежно осели в закрытых собраниях, частных коллекциях и музеях. Однако большинство из них находилось прямо здесь, на Корусанте, всего в нескольких тысячах километров от «Химеры». Гилад не мог поверить в свою удачу. Шедевры сосредоточились в одном месте — аукционном доме в одном из престижных районов столицы. Все вместе они составляли выставку «Искусство в цепях Империи». Пеллеон поморщился. Более претенциозное название еще надо поискать. На всеобщее обозрение произведения искусства выставили незадолго до штурма Корусанта, и, по иронии судьбы, они снова попали в руки Империи. Но, несмотря на сомнительную законность приобретения экспонатов, несмотря на недавнюю военную операцию, аукцион не был отменен. </p>
<p>Пеллеон начал просматривать каталог и прикидывать, что из этого сможет себе позволить. Перед ним предстали десятки картин, статуй, фресок, инсталляций, «живых» скульптур. Когда-то они украшали кабинеты, дома и квартиры элиты имперского общества. Ему стало противно при мысли о том, что эти кабинеты, дома и квартиры вскрывались представителями новой власти, личные вещи перебирались и описывались, нестертые данные скачивались и анализировались, предметы искусства изымались. Это лишний раз заставляло вспомнить о том изысканном и утонченном образе жизни, который вели бывшие владельцы картин и скульптур. Возможно, при Трауне имперские офицеры вновь смогут подумать о чем-то возвышенном и прекрасном, а не только о выживании, как было последние шесть лет.</p>
<p>Под многими экспонатами, помимо имени предыдущего владельца, было написано, что они пострадали из-за ненадлежащих условий хранения. В отношении вещей, добытых из апартаментов Трауна, кураторы выставки проявили большую сдержанность. Хвалить гранд-адмирала не позволяла политическая обстановка, но восхищение тем, как он обращался с произведениями искусства, отразилось в примечаниях об их великолепном состоянии, поскольку хранились они в условиях, которые может обеспечить далеко не каждый музей. «Пожалуй, следовало бы потребовать отменить аукцион или хотя бы вернуть экспонаты ныне здравствующим владельцам», — подумал Гилад.</p>
<p>Недолгие, но жесткие переговоры с представителями аукционного дома развеяли надежды Пеллеона заполучить коллекцию Трауна одним махом. Из столкновения двух юридических отделов имперский, увы, вышел проигравшим. Единственная поблажка, которой удалось добиться Пеллеону, заключалась в том, что он мог выкупить понравившиеся лоты до официальных торгов по завышенной цене. Гилад впал в уныние. Чтобы приобрести всю прежнюю коллекцию гранд-адмирала, ему пришлось бы продать «Химеру» вместе с собой и экипажем в вечное рабство. Вряд ли Траун обрадуется такому подарку.</p>
<p>Еще раз просматривая список лотов, Гилад искал нечто по умеренной цене. И нашел это на одной из последних страниц каталога.</p>
<p>Картина была написана не на холсте, шелке или другом приличном материале. Художник предпочел писать ее на спиле дерева толщиной в палец — то ли от бедности, то ли для того, чтобы ущербность основы соответствовала унылости сюжета. Диаметром с небольшой столик, полотно изображало мрачную пустошь, поросшие дикими травами холмы, одинокую фигурку вдалеке. По кругу по краю работы шла серебристая клинопись на незнакомом Пеллеону языке. От времени краски стали еще более темными, атмосфера на картине — гнетущей, трещины на дереве — глубже. Все вместе усиливало давящее впечатление от сюжета. Если бы Траун когда-то не описал с упоением этот шедевр, Гилад постеснялся бы дарить ему такой невеселый пейзаж. Но картина выбиралась под вкус получателя, и Пеллеон решился. При этом он не мог отделаться от мысли о том, каким одиноким, верно, чувствовал себя Траун, когда приобретал ее для своей коллекции.</p>
<p>Гилад еще раз просмотрел каталог. Сперва он не придал этому значения, но теперь заметил нечто общее в выбранных гранд-адмиралом произведениях искусства. Необычные и уникальные, они несли отпечаток холодной красоты, неизбывной тоски и безграничного одиночества. В гнетущих сюжетах, выбранных творцами, кто-то кого-то оставлял, кто-то мучился чувством вины и безмолвно страдал. Пеллеона пробила дрожь. На публике и с ним наедине гранд-адмирал демонстрировал уверенность в себе, мудрость и спокойствие. Никто не назвал бы его весельчаком, но все считали его… нормальным. Художественная коллекция не объяснила Гиладу, как чисс приходит к тем или иным тактическим решениям, но показала, что творилось в его душе. Какая мрачная тайна прошлого преследовала Трауна, заставляла его купаться в сожалениях? В будущем Пеллеон надеялся это выяснить и по возможности помочь.</p>
<p>— — —</p>
<p>Годовщина их романа пришлась на суматошный день. Часть вещей, оборудования и личного состава перевозили с «Химеры» во дворец Императора. Захваченные в плен сенаторы, в основном мелкие сошки, капризничали и донимали своих стражей нелепыми требованиями, те связывались с временным комендантом дворца, а он в свою очередь дергал Пеллеона. Сохранить жизнь бывшей политической верхушке Новой Республики было благородной идеей Гилада. Большинство имперских командиров предлагало их расстрелять. Но Траун прислушался к своему заместителю, а Пеллеон получил дополнительные обязанности.</p>
<p>В конце концов суматоха улеглась. Последний челнок с оборудованием благополучно покинул ангар «Химеры», сенаторы получили, что хотели, а Гилад, заглянув в список дел, вдруг радостно обнаружил, что совещание, которое почти завершилось, на сегодня последнее. Когда все стали прощаться и расходиться, он шепнул на ухо Трауну, что хочет с ним поговорить. Вместе они покинули конференц-зал. Уставший за день не меньше остальных, Траун позволил Гиладу задавать направление движения. По пути они обсуждали несущественные вопросы, Пеллеон с усмешкой поведал о самых экстравагантных запросах пленных сенаторов, а затем повернул разговор в нужное ему русло. </p>
<p>— Помимо прочего, я выяснил, что стало с произведениями искусства, которыми вы владели. Они послужили основой для выставки, а недавно их продали на аукционе… — на тот случай, если их захотят подслушать, нейтральным тоном рассказывал он. Заметив лукавую улыбку Трауна, он добавил: — Но вы ведь это уже знаете, не так ли?</p>
<p>— Да. Не буду скрывать, я приобрел некоторые из моих прежних экспонатов и кое-что из чужих коллекций. Но я благодарен вам за проявленное участие, — ответил гранд-адмирал.</p>
<p>Пеллеон почувствовал себя последним дураком. Если даже он узнал об аукционе, глупо было надеяться, что тот окажется сюрпризом для Трауна.</p>
<p>— Однако самый желанный предмет от меня ускользнул, — посетовал чисс. — Картина художника-айсарии «Покинутый». Кто-то ухитрился перекупить ее до официальных торгов. Хотел бы я познакомиться с этим покупателем.</p>
<p>— Вероятно, у аукционного дома можно запросить информацию о клиенте, у них должны храниться записи, — предложил Пеллеон.</p>
<p>Траун лишь удрученно покачал головой и сказал:</p>
<p>— Если только лот не был куплен заранее. Тогда сведения о покупателе изымаются из общего доступа. Мне бы не хотелось начинать правление с насильственного получения информации.</p>
<p>— Верное решение. Кто знает, возможно, картина еще где-нибудь объявится.</p>
<p>— Покупатель обладает изысканным вкусом, вряд ли он решит перепродать ее, едва получив.</p>
<p>После этих слов Гилад мысленно поклялся никогда не рассказывать Трауну о том, как и почему остановил выбор именно на этой картине. </p>
<p>Когда они добрались до каюты Пеллеона, он пропустил гранд-адмирала вперед и позволил ему оглядеться. Траун в первый раз заходил на его личную территорию, и Гилад позаботился о том, чтобы его цепкий глаз не выхватил нечто неподобающее или способное его огорчить. Сперва чисс обозревал расставленные на полках старые голофото, памятные сувениры и, конечно, свои прежние подарки. Затем подошел к тонкому деревцу в кадке, на котором спала, свернувшись, исаламири, почесал ее за ухом.</p>
<p>— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — спросил он.</p>
<p>Гилад встал рядом с ним и напомнил:</p>
<p>— Сегодня наша годовщина, у меня для тебя подарок.</p>
<p>— Твое общество — лучший подарок.</p>
<p>— Наверняка существует нечто более ценное, весомое и приятное.</p>
<p>— Действительно, — с довольным урчанием чисс положил руки на бока человека.</p>
<p>У Пеллеона мелькнула мысль, что такими темпами картина им и не понадобится. Он не возражал против подобного расклада, но все же хотел увидеть выражение лица возлюбленного, когда она окажется у него в руках.</p>
<p>— Всему свое время, — он подтолкнул чисса к дивану. — Располагайся и приготовься. </p>
<p>Неохотно выпустив его из объятий, Траун сел на диван и снова окинул взглядом помещение. Кое-что Гилад, конечно, убрал, это было очевидно. Скорее всего, подарки от прежних любовниц. Хотя Траун не любил секретов, но оценил маленький жест заботы и способ избежать скользких тем. До чего отвратительно он чувствовал себя, когда просматривал досье на — тогда еще — капитана Пеллеона, собранное дотошными агентами ИСБ. Раздел, особенно смутивший гранд-адмирала, в простонародье был известен как «Где, почем, сколько раз». В мельчайших подробностях описывались места, время и продолжительность его встреч с дамами, а также масса слухов о связях с мужчинами и о внебрачных детях. И как только удалось добыть такую информацию? Впрочем, это дело прошлое. На сегодняшний день они были вместе, и Траун не испытывал сомнений в верности возлюбленного.</p>
<p>Тем временем Пеллеон достал из ящика стола подарок, вручил его чиссу, сел на диван и принялся наблюдать. Он обратил внимание, что Траун уделял большое внимание упаковке собственных презентов, и посчитал эту деталь важной. Возможно, чиссы ценили не только эстетическую составляющую, но и нарастающее приятное волнение по мере того, как подарок разворачивают. Исходя из этого, он покрыл защитную коробку, в которой картину доставили на борт, несколькими слоями блестящей бумаги. Траун разворачивал подарок с энтузиазмом первооткрывателя, пока наконец не добрался до черной коробки с эмблемой знакомого аукционного дома на крышке. Улыбка на его лице погасла. Выражение лица стало серьезным, даже тревожным. Щелкнул замок. Медленным движением Траун открыл коробку. </p>
<p>Там, в миниатюрном прозрачном саркофаге с идеальной температурой и влажностью, покоилось творение кисти художника-айсарии. В тусклом свете каюты «Покинутый» выглядел еще более мрачным и потертым, чем на снимках в каталоге, однако Траун прикоснулся к картине с почти религиозным трепетом.</p>
<p>— Гилад, не стоило… — пробормотал он, не сводя глаз с картины.</p>
<p>— Стоило. Я искал ее с тех пор, как ты выделил ее среди прочих экспонатов своей коллекции. С годовщиной, дорогой, — улыбнулся Гилад.</p>
<p>Траун посмотрел на него так, будто видел впервые и не мог поверить в реальность его существования. Затем аккуратно положил коробку рядом с собой и обнял Пеллеона. Объятия получились долгие и крепкие: оба истосковались по близости друг к другу, ведь подготовка штурма Корусанта, сама операция и последовавшая за ней сумятица оставили им очень мало времени на «шалости». Траун начал целовать своего возлюбленного, как всегда, быстрыми маленькими поцелуями, начиная с уха. Гилад лишь улыбался, поджидая, когда он доберется до его губ. Как только этот момент настал, он перехватил инициативу. Теперь он целовал чисса с таким жаром, что тот едва мог перевести дыхание.</p>
<p>— Я еще не вручил тебе свой подарок, — пробормотал Траун.</p>
<p>— Это подождет, — прошептал Пеллеон и снова прильнул к его губам.</p>
<p>Ловким движением он перекинул ногу через бедра чисса, не прерывая поцелуя, по-хозяйски уселся на нем. Траун принялся гладить особенно полюбившиеся ему части тела человека. Его выбор каждый раз смущал Гилада. Ягодицы — это очевидно, но далекие от идеала бока… Когда пальцы чисса нащупали особенно заметную жировую складочку, Пеллеон попытался убрать его руку, поерзал и нечаянно задел коробку, которая за время их возни успела сместиться к краю дивана. Если бы не молниеносная реакция Трауна, картина полетела бы на пол. </p>
<p>Ничто не убивало его романтический настрой так, как опасность для произведений искусства. Гранд-адмирал попросил Пеллеона слезть, достал картину из коробки, пристроил ее на полке среди голофото и памятных вещиц Гилада и отошел, чтобы полюбоваться ею издалека. Пока он не погрузился в состояние медитации, Пеллеон решил напомнить о себе:</p>
<p>— Очень странная картина, но многое говорит о художнике и владельце даже непросвещенным людям.</p>
<p>— Судьба ее творца по-своему удивительна и трагична, но не так, как судьба его народа, — отозвался Траун; ремарку о владельце он проигнорировал. — Иди сюда, я покажу.</p>
<p>Гилад поднялся на ноги и подошел к чиссу. Тот встал у него за спиной, положил руки ему на плечи и начал пояснять, что те или иные детали говорят ему о характере расы художника. Пеллеону было настолько приятно его присутствие, что он бы согласился послушать и Устав. В пересказе Трауна история гибели народа айсарии, о которой прежде говорили только шепотом, звучала величественно и приобретала масштаб трагического эпоса.</p>
<p>— Что означает эта клинопись? — поинтересовался Гилад и указал на надпись по краю картины. — Автограф художника?</p>
<p>— Нет. Айсарии сопровождали свои творения стихами. В зависимости от размера картины форма может быть любой, от четверостишия до поэмы. Здесь места хватило на местный аналог сонета.</p>
<p>— Где-нибудь сохранился перевод?</p>
<p>— Имеющиеся официальные варианты перевода полны неточностей и дополнений, в силу особенностей языка айсарии. Я могу прочитать тебе свой, хотя он не передает всей красоты оригинала. </p>
<p>
  <i>Кто я без тебя?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Снег мертвый, выпавший в ночи.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Луны ущербной свет.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Кто я без тебя?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Сорная трава в полях, склоненная к земле.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Камень у дороги.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Кто я без тебя?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Гонимый ветром одинокий челн средь шторма.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Оборванные паруса.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Кто я без тебя?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Лишь холм земли сырой, забытой.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ушедший путник. </i>
</p>
<p>— Последние два строчки, к сожалению, утеряны. Видишь, вот здесь, на месте скола, должно быть завершение, — прибавил Траун.</p>
<p>Искренне сожалея о некогда нанесенном картине увечье, Гилад откинулся на плечо Трауна. Рядом с ним творение художника уже не казалось ему таким отталкивающим. Или все дело было в теплых словах благодарности, которые чисс нашептывал ему на ухо. Или в поглаживающих движениях рук Трауна, которые, начавшись на плечах человека, опускались ниже. Монолог гранд-адмирала постепенно превращался в набор отдельных, не связанных друг с другом, фраз, перемежающихся поцелуями в затылок, заднюю часть шеи, чувствительные места за ушами. Не оставалось сомнений в том, каким образом он намеревается выразить благодарность. Гилад предвкушал этого с нетерпением. Самый долгий «конфетно-букетный» период в его жизни вот-вот должен был закончиться и дать начало новому, не менее интересному этапу отношений.</p>
<p>Когда Пеллеону показалось, что с предварительными ласками пора заканчивать, он развернулся и попытался поцеловать Трауна. Тот сделал решительный шаг назад, но и не выпустил человека из объятий. Гранд-адмирал уверенно пятился к дивану, увлекая Гилада за собой. Затем велел ему сесть, а сам грациозным движением опустился перед ним на колени и положил руки на бедра.</p>
<p>— Не возражаешь? — спросил Траун, глядя на него снизу вверх.</p>
<p>Он мог бы продолжить: «если тебя завтра расстреляют?», «если я отправлю «Химеру» на границу Дикого космоса?», «если я женюсь на Мон Мотме?». Вероятно, Пеллеон и на это согласился бы — настолько его пленяло зрелище находящегося перед ним чисса. Намек Трауна был очевиден. И весьма приятен.  Гилад не смог сдержать улыбку:</p>
<p>— Нисколько.</p>
<p>Первым делом Траун снял перчатки. За три года Гилад видел его обнаженные руки едва ли полдюжины раз. Когда ладони чисса легли на его бедра чуть выше колен и начали медленное движение вверх, он ощущал перемещение каждого горячего пальца. Пеллеон откинул голову назад, закрыл глаза, отдался на милость ласкавших его рук. Ребром ладони Траун провел по его ширинке, накрыл ее содержимое пальцами, очевидно, прикидывая размер. Затем лениво начал расстегивать молнию на форменных брюках. Привычное любому офицеру движение заняло у него, казалось, вечность. Зато вид стоящего на коленях гранд-адмирала, заинтересованное выражение лица, скользнувший по губам язык компенсировали Гиладу ущерб от задержки. Больше он не хотел отводить взгляда от Трауна — ни на минуту, никогда в жизни.</p>
<p>Наконец чисс справился с молнией, провел горячими ладонями по низу живота и белью Пеллеона. После чего потерся лицом о внушительную выпуклость, прижался к ней носом, глубоко вдохнул запах человеческого тела. С запозданием Гилад подумал, что из гигиенических соображений следовало бы сперва сходить в душ, но Траун не выказал неудовольствия. В конце концов Пеллеон оставил все как есть. Мало ли какие у Трауна вкусы или фантазии. Чисс не спешил. Казалось, ему доставляло удовольствие мучить человека, распалять воображение, дразнить, обещать наслаждение, но не делать практически ничего, чтобы приблизиться к нему. Когда Гилад уже собрался призвать его к более активным действиям, Траун запустил пальцы под резинку его трусов, медленно потянул ее вниз…</p>
<p>Именно в этот момент кто-то решил, что настало время проконсультироваться с коммодором Пеллеоном по крайне важному вопросу. Первым порывом обоих мужчин было игнорировать писк комма. Но обстановка за пределами уютной каюты не позволяла манкировать своими обязанностями, об этом приходилось помнить. Негодование Пеллеона не имело предела: самый красивый мужчина галактики был в буквальном смысле у его ног, а они тут со своими звонками лезут! </p>
<p>Резким движением он вытащил комм из кармана и, не отводя взгляда от лица Трауна, гавкнул:</p>
<p>— Слушаю.</p>
<p>— Коммодор Пеллеон, простите за беспокойство, — затараторил моложавый голос. — Нам только что сообщили, мне показалось, вы должны знать…</p>
<p>— Перестаньте мямлить и переходите к делу.</p>
<p>— Да, сэр. Видите ли, принцесса Лея…Мы нашли ее.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>